Time Baby
by Emma the Fish
Summary: After 'Angels Take Manhatten', River agrees to travel with the Doctor for a while. But when River discovers that she is pregnant, things take a turn for the worst. (This may contain some material that is very similar to other stories i have written including the Master kidnapping from 'The Day River Lost' and one of my Doctor Who One Shots) (Includes mild to graphic sex scenes)
1. Chapter 1

River fall back on the mattress as the Doctor thrusts in and out of her.

She can feel it coming. She wants to scream in pleasure, but she's never been one to orgasm first...not if she can help it. But she couldn't hold back back much longer...she was going to yell out very soon now.

The Doctor grabbed a fistful of River's hair, knowing that he'd cry out soon, as well. But he could feel her shuddering underneath him, so he held on just a bit longer and...

River cried out with pleasure, and lust, and joy. As did the Doctor, moments later.

Then, they collapsed in sweaty, quivering heap.

In the dead of night, River awoke, cocooned in the Doctor's body.

She smiled and sighed.

The Doctor stirred, but soon soon settled himself again and slept on.

River rarely saw her husband asleep. He never slept. Only on the rare occasion, usually after River had spent all day wearing him out.

Carefully, she slipped out of his arms, wrapped herself in a pink, silk bathrobe, and tip-toed to the slightly open door, slowly opening it wider, and closing it behind her, very quietly.

River went to sit in the console room, deep in thought. She and the Doctor had been having sex for a while but she felt like tonight had meant something. It was different. And she couldn't really tell if it was a good different or a bad different.

River thought about the conversation she and the Doctor had had the day before;

_"River," said the Doctor in a dead serious tone. "have you ever thought about having...children?"_

River looked up at him. "Why? Have you?"

"A few times," the Doctor admitted.

"Oh," said River. "well, yes. I've thought about it from time to time, but with all the running we do,I can't really afford to grow like that, can I?"

"River," the Doctor began. "you know that - "

'"Yes, yes, yes." said River.

Time Lord pregnancies consisted of a hormone that forces the offspring to develop further back. Gallifreyans also did not grow quite as much as human infants in the womb, though grew very much in their first few weeks of life. River - should she get pregnant - would only develop a small baby bump.

"River," said the Doctor. "I was just wondering. Trust me, I don want kids. Our lives are too hectic, anyway."

River just nodded.

The truth was, River would _love _to have kids. She wasn't much of a nurturing person, she'd admit that. But she _absolutely _wanted to be a mother. However, she knew that the Doctor had been a father once and he did not want to go back there.

She sighed.

The Doctor was right, anyway. Their lives were too hectic. They couldn't have a child around!

River went to the library and chose a book. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

She read for a while, deeply interested though she'd read the book several times.

After a few hours, the Doctor hurried out, wrapped in soft, blue robe. "RIVER?!"

She looked up. "Yes, Sweetie?"

"I woke up and you were just - nevermind." said the Doctor. "I'll be back."

The Doctor went back to his room and returned, minutes later, completely dressed. Tweed, suspenders, bow tie and and all.

"Good morning, my love." he smiled.

"Good morning, Sweetie." River replied.

"So, where to today?"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been one month since the night that River awoke in the middle of the night with a strange feeling. And she knew why she had had that strange feeling, now.

The TARDIS, taking the chance to show River this bit of info she thought she should know while the Doctor was out on some planet buying exotic tea, showed River a full body scan result of herself.

"No," said River. "No, no, no. It can't be."

The screen shut down as the Doctor hurried into the TARDIS. "River! I did it! I found a type of tea that uses ACTUAL DISINTEGRATED LLAMA EYEBALLS!"

River stood, looking into his eyes, and smiled.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"What do you mean?" said River. "Nothing's wrong!"

"River, I love you." said the Doctor. "I love with both of my hearts. And I know you River. You have that look in your eyes. You're trying to hide something, and it's very bad."

"No," River shook her head.

"River, it's okay." said the Doctor. "No matter what it is, I'll be there with you."

"No, you won't." said River. "I've been with you for a month. Any time now, I could get an archaeology dig or - or have to go see - you."

"Doesn't matter," said the Doctor. "If you _ever _need me, I will be there for you."

"I know you will," said River. "But that's the problem, isn't it? You can't be there when I'm sad because you don't know who I am."

The Doctor bowed his head. "I know, I know."

River sat down again.

The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder. "Please. Just tell me."

River looked up into his eyes and sighed.

She stood and crossed to the console where she turned on the screen. River then took her seat again and waited for the Doctor to examine the result.

The Doctor stared at the screen for a long time, then turned to River.

"Oh," he said. "wow."

River nodded.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"You don't _want _kids." River pointed out.

"Neither do you!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Yes - Oh, Doctor - yes I do," River frowned. "I just said I didn't because you don't and you're right our lives are too insane!"

"We'll, no I don't exactly _want _kids, but I'm not totally against having them!"

"But we're always running around, and we almost _die _everyday, and we're not always together so he or she'll only have one parent half the time and how do we decide who the baby will go with in the first place when I half to leave eventually?"

"River, we can figure it out." said the Doctor. "We always do."

River sighed. "I'm going to get dressed."

The Doctor watched River walk away and sighed, looking back to the screen. He didn't know what to do. He knew that eventually, he'd have to take the baby if he didn't what he or she in an orphanage. Once River had to go to the Library, the Doctor would have to take his child. And he would _not _let his child end up in an orphanage. He knew what it was to be lonely - oh, so lonely! - and he knew that River had grown up, unknowing of why she was different from the others. No, no, no. The Doctor would have to raise the child once River reached the end of her time with the Doctor. The end of her time with life.

River reappeared, fully dressed.

"So," said the Doctor. "what shall we do today?"

"I don't know," River stated. "What do you want to do?"

"Oh, I don't care." said the Doctor with a shadow of a grin.

River returned the vague grin with an echo of a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months later, River had still received no word telling her to come for an archaeology dig orto meets with a younger (or older) version of the Doctor.

One morning, River sat in the console room reading _Hamlet _when the Doctor entered.

"_Hamlet_?" the Doctor smiled. "I met William Shakespeare once with Martha."

"How was it?" River asked, setting the book down.

"Erm - " the Doctor considered her question for a minute. "interesting."

River chuckled. "So, where to today?"

"I have been summoned by the Ood," said the Doctor. "they have an important message for me. So, we're going to the Planet of the Ood!"

"Fun," said River. "I'll get my coat."

River returned a few minutes later, ready for cold weather.

The Doctor had also dressed for the weather.

"Come along, Song." said the Doctor.

River smiled and they crossed the room to the doors. Outside, the Doctor locked the doors and the headed for the Ood Palace.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said River

"Eh," the Doctor grinned, looking at River. "I've seen better."

River blushed, something she'd done maybe _never in her life._

"Oh, come on, you." River smiled.

The Doctor grinned in reply and they strode on as the Ood's home came into view.

When they arrived inside, the Doctor and River approached the circle of Ood sitting around a sort of bonfire.

"Hello, Doctor," they all greeted in unison. "Hello, Melody."

"Ah," said River. "Ood telepathy. Always fun."

The Doctor laughed. "So, the Ood have an important message for me?"

The Head Ood - Ood Sigma - blinked. "Yes, Doctor."

"Well, go on then."

"He will knock four times and your song will end," said Ood Sigma.

"You told me this over 300 years ago," said the Doctor.

"Indeed," said Ood Sigma. "But it is much more important that you understand that the message is quite different from the last one this time."

"Okay," said the Doctor. "How is it different?"

"You must learn on your own," said Ood Sigma.

"Well, can you tell me why it's so important?" the Doctor asked.

Ood Sigma looked the Doctor in the eyes. "There is someone in great peril."

As the Doctor and River walked back to the TARDIS in silence, the Doctor turned what Ood Sigma had said over and over again in his head.

If it didn't mean the same thing it had meant last time, what did the message mean now?

Could it mean a person or a place or a thing?

'Hm,' thought the Doctor. 'Thats a noun.'

The Doctor sighed and took River's hand.

They still had a good five minute walk when there came a _WHOOSH _followed my a gentle thud.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor and River spun around to find a man wearing a black hoodie. He had bleach blonde hair. At the sight of him, the Doctor took a sort of side step to stand slightly in front of River.

"Well, well, well, Doctor." sad the man. "Aren't we being a bit possessive?"

"Leave," said the Doctor. "leave now. Now."

"Doctor," River muttered. "He can't be, not the - "

"The Master?" said the man. "Oh, but I am. Now, Doctor. Where are your manners? Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"I wasn't planning on it," said the Doctor.

"Well, doesn't matter much, does it?" the Master grinned maliciously. "Your pretty little friend looks like she can handle herself."

River scowled.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" the Master's grin continued to grow wider. "Are you going to tell me your name, pretty?"

"Oh, you are disturbing!" said River. "Professor River Song."

"River," the Doctor hissed through gritted teeth.

"I can handle myself, Doctor." River snapped.

"Yes, Doctor." the Master mocked. "She can handle herself!"

"Shut up!" River snapped at the Master, pulling out her gun and pointing it his face.

"Oh!" said the Master. "This one's a fighter, Doctor! Is she your girlfriend?"

The Doctor turned beat red.

River approached the Master, moving around the Doctor. "I'm his wife."

"River!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Don't tell him that!"

"Too late," said the Master, pressing something on his wrist and disappearing into thin air.

"Where is he?!" River fumed.

"You were at each others throats, River!" said the Doctor. "River, River, River! He wants revenge in me! He's going to use you. Why - "

"It's fine, I'll be fine. Now where is he?!"

"Behind you, Sweetheart!" the Master exclaimed, locking his arm around her throat and taking her gun.

"RIVER!" the Doctor rushed forward.

"Ah, ah, ah!" the Master grinned evilly and the Doctor sopped abruptly as the Master placed his hands on either side of River's face. "Come any closer and I'll snap her neck like a twig!"

"I'd like to see you try!" River yelled.

The Master placed his am back around her throat and River choked slightly.

"Stop this!" the Doctor was breathing deeply, every muscle in his body tensed, hands balled in fists. "It's me you want!"

"I'm not sure about that anymore," said the Master, eyeing River. "She's very pretty, eh, Doctor?"

"Leave her be,"

River's face was turning slightly purple and she could just barely get in a breath.

"I'll do anything you want," said the Doctor. "I'll give you what you want, just, please, let her go.

"No," said the Master, pushing buttons on the device strapped around his wrist. "I think I'll take your little friend with me."

"NO!" the Doctor yelled, rushing a bit further toward the Master and River.

"YES!" the Master yelled. "Come on, Doctor. Don't you wanna play a little game? Save her. Saver her, Doctor. I SAID SAVE HER!"

The Master flashed out, taking River with him.

The Doctor fell to his knees in the snow. "No. No. No, no, no, oh GOD NO!"

There was no reply, only the wind.


	5. Chapter 5

River awoke, sore and weak.

"We'll," came the Master's voice. "Look who's awake!"

River looked around and found herself shackled to a wall.

"What?" said the Master. "Nothing witty to say, Dr. Song?"

River tried to speak, but couldn't manage it. What had he done to her.

"You - you can't win - this," she managed with great difficulty in a hoarse, weak voice. "The Doctor. He's - he's too c-clever for - for you."

"Oh, is that so?" the Master gave River malicious grin. "Then tell me, who's possession are you in right now?"

"I've never been in anyone's - anyone's possession!" River yelled.

"I was right," the Master smiled. "You are quite the fighter."

"Shut - shut up,"

"Oh, but Dr. Song." the Master reached out to touch her cheek.

River back away, but was in too much pain. His hand stroked her skin and she whimpered.

"You're mine now," he said. "You're the most beautiful, delicious prisoner I've ever had. And I shall be taking advantage of that."

River squeezed her eyes shut, then relaxed - ever so slightly - as the Master pulled away.

"He'll come to rescue you, though." the Master stated. "He'll come quickly, too. With one of his beloved companions in jeapordy? And in your..._condition._"

River scowled.

"He'll come," the Master grinned. "Oh, he'll come. The Doctor will come and _that, _Dr. Song, will be the _end of him. _He will watch as I personally tear him apart before I _destroy _him!"

"NO!" River cried.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But my plan is already in motion."

The Master stood and left the room, locking River in the room, shackled to a wall.

Where should he begin? He had all of time and space and had no idea whatsoever where his wife was.

The Doctor paced the console room, thinking. Just thinking.

Where could he start? They could be anywhere!

How could he let this happen? River Song. Melody Pond. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone in his life. Rose Tyler crossed his mind and he mentally apologized to her, but he did. He loved River more than he'd ever loved anyone else in 1207 years of time and space.

"Where are you, River?" the Doctor said aloud. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Her cloak billowed behind her. Her pace quick, hood hiding her face from passers-by. She walked with purpose, for she had a purpose. She knew where she had to go.

The cloaked figure reached her destination.

Extending a gloved hand and knocked on the door which swung open to reveal a red-head woman.

"Hello," said the cloaked woman. "I needs speak with you. I think you know a friend of mine. An old friend."

"And who would that be?" the red-head eyes the woman.

She threw back her hood to reveal her stunning blonde hair. "He's called the Doctor."

The red-head's eyes widened. "Come in,"

**_cliffhanger? Any guesses on who the two women are? Where is the Doctor going to begin his search for River? What does the Master have planned for River and the Doctor? I'll update soon!_**

_**-Emma Reese's Cup**_


	6. Chapter 6

River Song sat, motionless. Every movement sent a new round of agony coursing through her body.

Even if she could move, it wouldn't be very far. She was still shackled to the wall in a cell.

Her greatest fear was that the Doctor would come and - and - and -

She couldn't finish the thought - she _wouldn't!_

The door to her cell opened and the Master entered.

"Good," he said. "You're still awake. Come on, now. Bring her up!"

The Master left and two guards came in, unshackling River and forcing her to her feet. They half-lead, half-carried River to a large, metal, circular room where they sat her down and tied her to a chair.

A man with dark skin and very little hair came over with a needle, pulling River's sleeve up.

She tried to pull away, but couldn't.

River felt a pinch and immediately became sleepy and drowsy, soon losing consciousness.

The Doctor began his search. He went to get help. He wasn't sure this would work, but he knew where he planned to start.

He arrived at the New York U.N.I.T. base.

"I need to speak with Martha Jones or Mickey Smith."

"Excuse me?" said a soldier. "I can't just let anyone in. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor,"

"What?!"

A woman in her late twenties hurried over. "Doctor?"

"Dr. Jones - " the soldier began.

"It's okay," she said. "Just go do your job - no! - I will handle this."

"Very well,"

The woman turned to the Doctor. "Hello, Doctor. You've Regenerated."

"Martha," said the Doctor. "Always a pleasure."

"What do you need, Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Help,"

"Come again?"

"I need help," the Doctor repeated. "Remember the Master?"

"How on _Earth _could I forget?" Martha sighed.

"We'll, he's back..._again_!" the Doctor frowned. "Anyway, he's got a friend of mine and I've got no idea where they are. I need help finding them."

"I see," said Martha. "Come with me, Doc. I'll see what I can do for you."

When River awoke, she was on a metal table. Above her - on the ceiling - was a full length mirror. She saw that she was it wearing what she had been wearing when she was knocked out.

River breathed deeply as the Master entered the room and stood beside her.

She struggled as the Master tightened her restraints.

"So, Dr. Song." he began. "We did full body scans and you're going to have a healthy daughter. Well, actually, she'll be healthy, but you won't actually _have _her. We will."

"No," said River. "you won't."

"Oh, yes, we will."

"I won't let you!" River yelled weakly.

The Master grabbed River by her hair and slammed her head into the table. She yelped in pain.

"Do what you will," said the Master. "I dare you. Try me. You won't like how it turns out." 


	7. Chapter 7

The red-head's eyes widened. "Come in,"

The blonde followed and the red-head closed the door behind them.

"Rory!"

"Who?" the blonde asked.

"My husband,"

"I see," said the blonde. "I've heard all about you. Amelia Pond. The Girl Who Waited. Amy Pond, the Woman Who Didn't Make Any Sense. That's what everyone says."

"Really?" Amy said. "Hold on. RORY!"

"What is it?" Rory asked, entering the sitting room.

"We've got a guest,"

Rory looked at the blonde. "Hello!" he turned to Amy and whispered, "Who is she?"

"She's looking for the Doctor," Amy replied, turning to the visitor. "What's your name?"

"Rose," she said. "Rose Tyler."

Amy smiled. "We'll, you know I'm Amy and this is Rory. So, you're looking for he Doctor?"

"Yes," said Rose. "And you. You want know why your life is all wrong, correct?"

"If by 'wrong' you mean how the last time we saw the Doctor we ended up in the 20th century and last monte woke up in the 18th century, then yes." Rory said.

"Well," said Rose. "I think I know how that happened."

When River awoke again, she had a throbbing pain in her head and her ears were ringing from the bang on the table.

However, upon examining herself, she found herself to be back in the white coat, pants, and boots.

She thought this was rather suspicious, but was grateful as her cell was freezing.

River turned her thoughts to the Doctor, praying she could find a way out before he found a way in. She couldn't watch him fall apart. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

If it was just her, she would have already found a way to kill herself. But it wasn't just her. It was her and a baby girl growing inside of her.

Seven months. She had seven months to go in her pregnancy. Is that how long the Master planned on keeping her alive? Long enough to take her child?

But she wouldn't let them. They wouldn't take her daughter. River just wouldn't stand for it. She would _not _allow it!

The Doctor was lead by Martha to the basement of U.N.I.T. base.

"What's the name?" Martha asked.

"Melody Pond," said the Doctor. "Or River Song. You might need both."

"Melody Pond, River Song." Martha typed into a computer. "Luna University. Life Sentence to Stormcage for murder. Pardoned."

"That's her," the Doctor said.

"Right," said Martha. "Now, we need a DNA sample from the last time you saw her to get the correct Time Stream."

"I'll see what I can do," said the Doctor. "I'll be back. I've got to go search the TARDIS."

The Doctor tore his and River's room apart, going through drawer after drawer. In the bathroom he found a hairbrush laying on the countertop.

"PERFECT!" he exclaimed.

Grabbing the hairbrush, he hurried back to Martha.


	8. Chapter 8

River sat in her cell, alone.

It had been 24 hours since the Master had come around to mess with her (which was perfectly fine in River's eyes).

But he was coming now. Down the hallway, he entered her cell.

"God morning, Dr. Song."

River didn't say a word. She stared at the wall, avoiding eye contact with the Master.

"Oh, my Sweetheart." the Master knelt next to River. "What is wrong, my love?"

River looked away from him.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "I love you. I only want to help you."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" River exclaimed, tears streaming down her face.

"Exactly," said the Master, leaving her.

River sobbed. "What - what is he doing - to me?"

Martha ran the hairs through the scanners and managed to get a decent range of where River was.

"Thank you, Martha." said the Doctor. "I must be going, now."

"No," Martha shook her head. "I'm coming with you."

"What?" the Doctor said, but knew it was pointless to argue. "Fine. Come on!"

"I CAN FEEL IT!" the Master burst into River's cell, undoing her shackles and lifting her off the ground by her shirt. "YOU'RE PRECIOUS DOCTOR! HE'S ON HIS WAY! I CAN FEEL HIM COMING!"

The Master threw River to the ground and pulled out a gun. "HE WILL COME IN AND WATCH YOU DIE!"

"Sir," said the young man who'd given River the needle. "Please calm - "

"SHUT UP, SAMUEL!"

The TARDIS landed and Martha and the Doctor hurried out. There was a building about ten yards away.

"This looks good," Martha prepared her gun and for once the Doctor let her.

They entered the building, past guards shooting anyone who followed them or got in their way.

"RIVER! RIVER, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

River didn't dare move. She was unarmed and had a gun pointed at her face.

"RIVER! RIVER, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The Doctor's voice rang through the halls.

Samuel poked his head out. "IN HERE! SHE'S GONNA BE KILLED!"

"Samuel, what are you doing?" the Master hissed.

Martha entered, gun pointed at the Master's head.

The Doctor wanted to keep the Master as a prisoner in the TARDIS but Martha took him to the U.N.I.T. base alien prison.


	9. Chapter 9

The following day, River slept very late into the morning. When she did awake, she got up, dressed, and went out to the console room.

"Good morning," said the Doctor.

"Good morning, my love." said River.

"Where would you like to go today?" the Doctor asked with a grin.

River just looked at him with a sad, empty look in her eyes.

"River?" said the Doctor.

"Doctor," River frowned. She walked over to him and stroked his cheek. "I love you,"

"River," the Doctor seemed worried. "What's wrong?"

River just shook her head and stared at the ground.

"You can tell me," he held her wrist. "Please, River, I just want to help you."

River took a deep breath and looked into the Doctor's eyes. "We haven't got forever, Doctor. There's no fairytale ending, no happily ever after for us, my love. We can never have together forever. So how're we supposed to raise a daughter?"

"Well - " the Doctor began, then stopped abruptly. "Daughter?"

River nodded.

"Oh," said the Doctor. "Wow."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing." the Doctor shook his head. "Nothing at all, dear."

The Doctor and River decided to go to Cardiff, 2013 for the day.

"Shall we go visit a friend of mine?" said the Doctor.

"Sure, Sweetie."

"Who are you?"

The Doctor had never liked guns. He now had a gun pointed at his face. River, of course, had pulled her gun out.

The Doctor sighed. "Gwen! We've met!"

"We have?" Gwen Cooper seemed unconvinced.

"Yes, I'm the Doctor!"

"No you're not," said Gwen. "You look nothing like the Doctor."

"I've Regenerated!"

At that moment, a door swung open and there stood Jack Harkness.

"Doctor?" he said.

"Hello, Captain!" said the Doctor.

"Long time no see!" Jack and the Doctor hugged.

Gwen and River slowly put away their guns.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, Doctor,"

Jack, Gwen, the Doctor, and River sat down at a booth at a local resturaunt.

"What do you need?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," said the Doctor. "River and I were just around and we just thought we'd stop in, say 'hi'."

"River?" said Jack, amazed. "River _Song?_"

River nodded.

"Well," said Jack. "It's been a while."

That's when the Doctor realized that the entire time they'd been there, River had been blushing.

"Excuse me?" said the Doctor, confused.

"_Nothing,_" River insisted.

Jack grinned.

"So, I hear the Master is back."

"Yes, Jack." River nodded. "But he's locked up in U.N.I.T. prison."

"Oh,"

The Doctor had run to the men's room and Gwen had gone to ladies room.

Jack sighed. "Should we tell them?"

"No," River shook her head. "Especially not now."

"Why not?"

"I - I'm pregnant,"

"Really?" Jack asked.

River nodded.

"Well, then."

"So, how do you know Jack?"

River sat in the console room reading _Anthem _by Ayn Rand when the Doctor entered. River looked up.

"Excuse me?"

"How do you know Jack?" the Doctor repeated.

"Oh," River frowned. "I met him about two weeks after you left me with the Sisters'."

"And...?"

"And nothing," River said. "He was just a lonely traveling con-man and everywhere I went I was suspected of a murder. We fit perfectly, but we got separated after a couple of months."

"That's it?"

"Yep," River lied, going back to her book and hoping the Doctor would get the hint.

River searched through her bag until she found what she was looking for. A picture of a baby boy. Her baby boy. 


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Doctor,_

If you are receiving this, it means that Rose Tyler is dead. Torchwood has found a way to pass one person between demension a without inflicting damage upon the Universe. We will only do this if we must. If you are reading this, Rose Tyler is dead and I am coming to find you. I may need your help. I may just be here because I will only pass through the demensions when nothing remains for me here. I am so, so sorry about what I did during the Dalek invasion. I hope you may forgive me.

-The Doctor Clone

The Doctor laid the letter he'd received while in Cardiff for the day. He looked up and found that he was crying.

River came up. "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"What?" said the Doctor. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing! Ha! I'm fine! Why do you ask?"

"Don't even try to lie to me, Doctor." River sighed. "Just tell me."

The Doctor wiped away the tears and handed River the letter.

"Oh, my." she said as she read the enter through again, and again, and again and again and again.

"Yes," said the Doctor.

"It may be just a hoax," River pointed out hopefully.

"Yes," the Doctor forced a slight grin. "a hoax, most likely. "

"We'll figure this out, Doctor, we always do."

"Yes, well, I'm going to go for a walk." he said. "I'll be back soon."

"Alright," said River, heading to the library. "Be careful."

"Don't count on it," the Doctor said, exiting the TARDIS.

River chuckled.

The Doctor began to skip as he reached Downing Street.

Slitheen.

Slitheen on Downing Street.

Rose. Rose Tyler.

The Doctor frowned.

Rose. Rose Tyler.

Dead. She was dead. Everyone he cared about ended up dead one way or another. Meaning, not of natural cause, that is. Everyone he loved could not survive.

"I know it's you, so there's not point denying it."

The Doctor turned around and there stood his tenth incarnation. Blue suit, red shirt, worn high tops, anti gravity hair, freckles, brown eyes. Identical to the tenth incarnation, that is. The Doctor knew very well that it was in fact the clone that Donna had accidentally created when she nearly died in the TARDIS when the Daleks threw it into an explosion of flames.

"Long time no see," said the Doctor.

"Five years for me," the Clone smiled. "You?"

"Three hundred years," the Doctor grinned.

"I see," said the Clone. "We'll, Doctor, they call me John. John Smith."

"Makes sense," the Doctor said, then frowned. "Is Rose really dead?"

John Smith took a deep breath a sighed with an air of depression. "Yes. Yes, I'm afraid so. How are you taking that?"

"Not sure, I just read your letter about twenty minutes ago." the Doctor stated. "How are you taking it? You were the one who married her after all. You were married, were you not?"

"We were," said John. "And, if you must know, I am not taking it well. No, not at all."

"I figured," said the Doctor. "You know there is a nice little pub down the street. Let's go get a drink no we can talk this all over."

"That sounds absolutely lovely," 


	12. Chapter 12

After receiving their tea and scones, the Doctor and John began speaking to each other about Rose.

"What happened to her?" asked the Doctor.

"Daleks," said John shortly.

"Oh," said the Doctor. "I see."

"But she was happy," said John. "Up until that day, she was very happy all the time. Went to see Tony almost every day, we both had dinner with her parents every Sunday. She was - she - she'd just had a baby."

"What?" the Doctor looked up.

"Yeah, my daughter." John nodded. "I dropped her off at a Day Care Center this morning - "

"I thought only one person could pass through," the Doctor interrupted.

"Yeah, me, too." said John. "But someone let me try to bring her. And - and now I'm raising her."

The Doctor looked at his feet. "You - you could come - you know - with me? Me and River."

"River Song?"

The Doctor furrowed his brows then smiled. "Yeah. Nearly forgot, you've got all my memories up until that day."

"So, seeing I'm not actually your past self, who is she?" John asked in a curious tone.

"Well, I had this friend called Amy and it turns out that River is her daughter and her actual name is Melody." said the Doctor.

"Oh," said John.

"Yeah," said the Doctor. "and then I married her."

"You say what now?" John asked with some attitude in his tone. "Oh, sorry, that's the Donna coming through."

The Doctor laughed. "Oh, Donna. Donna Noble Temple."

"Excuse me?"

"She got married to this guy called Temple,"

"Donna Noble Temple?" John asked. "Sounds like a tourist attraction."

"That's what I said," the Doctor grinned. "So Wilfred told me she'd be Temple Noble, but, no she is legally Donna Noble Temple. By law and law alone."

John smiled. "Yeah."

The Doctor took a bite of a scone and John took a sip of tea.

"So how's life? Erm, you know - before Rose - well, you know."

"Before that?" John said. "Before that life was good. I worked for Torchwood with - Rose."

"Always comes right back to her, doesn't it?" the Doctor frowned.

"I suppose so," John nodded in agreement.

"So, what do you say?' the Doctor asked.

"Hm?"

"Travel with me and River!" the Doctor said. "Bring your daughter, River is going to have a daughter, you know."

"Really?" John asked. "And it's yours?"

The Doctor face palmed. "Yes, it's mine!"

John blushed. "Oh,"

"Are you ever going to answer me?''

"Um," John sighed. "Yes. I will travel with you."

"Three people who can fly the TARDIS in the TARDIS!" The Doctor smiled. "Must be a new record."

"Three?"

"River,"

"Erm - okay,"

The Doctor laughed. "Long story,"


	13. Chapter 13

As the two made their ten minute journey back to the TARDIS, they began talking about the Doctor's life.

"It's interesting," said the Doctor. "Actually having someone to talk to someone about this stuff who's had a first hand experience with it. Well, kind of second hand."

"Thing is," said John. "It's all in my head as if I actually did it. I told myself once, 'I am the Doctor!'. Now I know that I'm not."

"I wish I wasn't," said the Doctor. "If I could just be someone else - not be the cause of destruction and death and tears and hopelessness, helplessness, and even more destruction and death!"

"Being the Doctor is pretty darn good,"

"Not being the Doctor is pretty darn better,"

John shook his head. "Shut up, you don't know how much I wish I could be you."

"Well, oh nevermind!"

The TARDIS came into view.

Inside the Doctor called out, "Honey, I'm home!"

River stood from where she sat beside console. "And what sort of time do you call this?" She then spotted John. "10 or Clone?"

"Clone," John laughed. "Right, 21 Jump Street for the Day Care. It is 4:35, lets go!"

The Doctor stared at him. "21 Jump Street? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I laughed hell out of heaven when I saw it!"

River blinked. "Hell isn't in heaven,"

"Oh, right." He shrugged and pulled the lever. "Allons-y!"

"Alrighty, then." River shook her head sat down in the chair.

"Here she is," John entered the TARDIS, smiling. "Donna Martha Smith."

"Aw," River smiled.

"It was twins', you know." John smiled. "The boy had lung issues so Torchwood left him with Jackie and Pete. We called him Mickey. Mickey Jack."

"Nice," said the Doctor, smiling down at baby Donna. "Hello, Donna. How are you today? Oh, that's good."

For once, no one looked at the Doctor as if he had thirteen heads when he some to the infant. River and John both knew that the Doctor spoke baby.

The Doctor, John, and River went to the console and set up a nice little nursery.

"Here you are, Donna." John said soothingly as he laid his daughter in her new crib. "Night, night."

"You're good with kids," River said to John.

"Thank you," he replied. "Good night, Doctor. Good night, River."

He entered a random room and came out a few moments later, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. "Rose's room. Erm -I'll just set up a room, shall I?"

"Martha's old room is right there," said the Doctor quickly.

"Thanks," John hurried into the room, slamming the door shut.

River frowned. "So, what happened to Rose?"

The Doctor coughed. "Daleks."

"Oh," River sighed. "I'm sorry, I know you loved her."

"No," said the Doctor. "I love _you._"

"You still loved her," River smiled. "And it's okay. You loved her, it alright."

"But - "

"Hush, now, Sweetie." River pressed a finger to his lips. "It's okay."

"River, I love you." he said, cupping her face in his soft hands. "I love you _so much. _I want you to know that. I want you to know that no matter what happens, no matter what I learn about you, I will always love you. Please tell me that you know that."

"My love," River smiled, cupping his face while he cupped hers. "I have _always _known that."

"Good," the Doctor sniffed. "Because it's true."

River gave a slight smile. "I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, River."


	14. Chapter 14

Jack Harkness. He sat alone in the Torchwood Headquarters, just thinking of a River Song. Melody Pond.

He loved her. He truly loved her and for the first time in his life he felt a pure hatred toward the Doctor. River loved the Doctor! The damned Doctor!

He threw his handgun across the room and yelled.

"AAAH!"

His beloved Melody Pond. But he couldn't stay mad at the Doctor. It wasn't possible. It wasn't the Doctor's fault that he was taken by the pure perfection of Melody Pond.

But somewhere out there, his son, and River's son, was alone. Or maybe he wasn't. But he wasn't with his parents and he never would be and River was now going to have a daughter and it was all too much!

He decided that he should forgive the Doctor and River and himself. And forget. Move on. Leave it alone. So he did. 


	15. Chapter 15

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" said John.

It was the middle of the night and the phone was persistently ringing. For some reason, the Doctor was not getting out of bed to answer. John then stopped and thought for a moment.

The Doctor didn't sleep very often, so he was most likely out having an adventure.

John shrugged. "Erm - hello?"

"Hello," came the voice of Martha Jones.

"Martha!" John exclaimed. "How've you been?"

"Can I speak to the Doctor?" she asked. "Who is this?"

"This is the Doctor's clone,"

"The Doctor's clone is another demension."

"I found a way back,"

"Alright," Martha sighed. "Can I please speak to the Doctor?"

"He's not here right now,"

"Okay, how about River?"

"Hold on," John put the phone's speaker to his shoulder. "RIVER! RIVER!"

River emerged from the depths of the TARDIS rapped in a silk bathrobe. "What?"

"Phone,"

"It is 3 in the morning!"

"It's Martha Jones,"

River sighed and took the phone. "Hi, Martha."

"River, it's the Master! He's gone!"

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"I mean he escaped,"

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Hurry!"

River hung up the phone and rushed past John, returning minutes later fully dressed.

"Go get dressed," she ordered. "I'm going to find the Doctor."

"Why?" John asked. "Where are we going?"

"U.N.I.T. base in New York," said River shortly, exiting the TARDIS.

She found herself in the middle of London, 3 in the morning. She figured it would take a while to find the Doctor, but there he was, on a park bench.

"Doctor," she said. "We've got an issue . . . . ."

John entered the console room, red shirt and blue suit with Converse high tops. He looked around as River and the Doctor hurried in.

"Let's do this thing," the Doctor said.

They set coordinates, running around the console, pressing buttons, pulling levers, and zig-zagging doo-hickies.

The TARDIS landed.

"What about Donna?'' John asked.

"It's alright," said the Doctor. "You can stay here if you need to."

"Hmmm," John rubbed his chin. "Go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute."

He ran to Donna's nursery, setting up a baby monitor system beside his daughter's crib leaving one there and one monitor placed in his pocket.

John ran out and found River and the Doctor.

"All set," said John.

"Good, good, good!" River smiled. "Now let's find Martha."

"To the medical student!" John exclaimed.

"Who isn't a student anymore," the Doctor pointed out with a slight laugh.

"Oh, right." John gave an echo of a frown. "So, the medical student who isn't a student and the idiot!"

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

The Doctor turned around to find Mickey Smith in all black with a red U.N.I.T. cap.

"Ooooooooh," the Doctor grinned. "The idiot! Ricky!"

"Oh, Doctor!" Mickey grinned. "You've Regenerated! Martha mentioned that, of course. Oh, good to see you, mate!"

"What am I, a grilled cheese sandwich?" John said, slightly offended.

"Erm - two of you?" Mickey asked.

"Nope!" John grinned. "Clone!"

"Really?" Mickey asked, unconvinced. "Then where is Rose?"

John froze. "Well, um - I, well, you see - er - you see - "

"It was an accident to come through the rift void thing, you know and Rose dirt fall through it so, yeah." the Doctor interrupted.

"Oh," Mickey nodded, believing the Doctor. "I see. Well, you ought to go see Martha. She's in the cellar, do you know the way?"

"I do!" the Doctor grinned. "Oh, this is Dr. River Song. River this is Mickey Smith. Unless you've already met but - erm, okay let's go." 


	16. Chapter 16

Mickey led River, the Doctor, and John to the cellar work area.

"Hello, Miss Jones." John grinned.

Martha eyed the Doctor.

"Void issues," the Doctor lied. "I've worked it out, no worries."

"Alright," Martha nodded. "Now, have you heard our big issue?"

"Yes," said the Doctor.

"Yeah, we'll no one has bothered to let me in on this big terrible issue!" John yelled.

"The Master has escaped," Mickey said.

"Holy shit," John frowned. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I just did," said Mickey shortly.

"Okay, then." John grinned happily, then put on a serious face. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, that's the thing," Martha sighed. "We've run DNA samples, voice recording, and biological information through the system just blacks out every time."

"Strange," John took glasses out of his pocket, put them on, and studied reading that Martha had pulled up on the computer screen.

"You continued to use glasses that you don't need?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh yes," John grinned.

River laughed.


End file.
